Christmas (Jerza AU)
by itsscarlet
Summary: It was either now or never. And he wants the perfect moment.


The annual Christmas celebration in Fiore High has just ended with a bang. It was an enjoyable night but good things will always come to an end sooner or later. It was already eight thirty.

Streamers and balloons ; decorations were sprawled all over the ground and the students slowly dispersed out of the school compounds with hysterical laughters or exhausted bodies. All but the vice and head president had done so.

"See you tomorrow Erza~" a half drunk Lucy waved as she was the last to hobble out of the school. She remembered that Erza still has after-school activities so she left with Natsu.

There and now in the gargantuan school hall stood the two student presidents, both stayed back to clean up the residue from the party. An awkward tension filled the surroundings as they picked up the streamers.

Shooting small glances at each other and having their heart rate

increasing also contributed to the tension.

"Ah sorry." Jellal suddenly broke the ice when their hands accidentally brushed against each other's as they reached the same piece of streamer.

"S-sure" Erza half winced as her blood raced faster, especially to her face. Jellal's was none the better either.

Today was Christmas, which obviously means presents exchange will be held. Erza had already given her gift to Jellal, but Jellal hasn't made a move. She did notice that but she did not really care, or did she? Did he hate her? Did she do anything wrong?

She tried brushing away her cacophony of thoughts by making up different excuses.

However, he just wanted to give it at the perfect timing.

Soon, both of them had completed their task and were ready to leave.

Leaving the council room, Erza immediately strode towards her locker to clear some files, only to find Jellal leaning near her locker , arms crossed and a small smile crept his face as he saw her.

"Hey" he glanced at her.

"Hey," she blushed a little, "Shouldn't you be going? I have to clear some stuff." Get hold of yourself ,Erza, she reminded herself internally but she couldn't deny that he was incredibly cute in his reindeer coat.

"I'd like to talk later. Could you spare me a few minutes after you're done?"

"Uh sure" she replied without a second though as she shoved her key into the lock.

"Great. See you at the school gate." He winked at her before tucking his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Erza tugged nervously at her Christmas costume ( a tank top dress) , what does he want to talk to me about? She hastily stuffed her files into her backpack before making her way for the exit.

Taking a step out of the school, she couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine. It was unusually cold tonight and she cursed herself for not bringing along a jacket. However, she was also glad that she did not wear something more revealing.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she made her way towards Jellal, who gave a small wave at her upon seeing her arrival.

"Let's go." He signalled as they walked side by side.

"S-so , w-what do you want to talk about?" Erza stammered as she felt the cold wind caressing her bare skin. She gripped her arms tighter while she waited for Jellal's response.

She's not okay. He thought.

As if on cue, Jellal immediately wrapped his reindeer coat around her bare shoulders, leaving himself in a thermal sweatshirt. He really did know her well.

"You good now? It actually looks quite cute on you." He chuckled.

He's such a mind reader and a keeper.

"Y-yes. T-thank you. What about you though, Mr vice-president?" She teased as she blushed, fitting her slender arms into the oversized coat.

It smells just like him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, school pres." He answered flippantly as they took a seat on a bench under a lamppost near the pond.

"S-so, what did you want to talk about?" she stared up at him. She was not exactly sure if she was supposed to be anxious or excited.

Silence filled the air for a second, but it felt like an eternity.

Instead of answering her, he hesitantly dug into his pocket and whipped out a small , elaborately-decorated box and held it to her.

About four hours to the end of Christmas. It's either now or never.

"Merry Christmas, Erza." He smiled as he handed the box to a now wide-eyed Erza.

He opened the box for her , revealing—. It was a necklace, laced with small rubies which resembled strawberries-Erza's favourite fruit. She smiled instantly as she admired how perfect and delicate it looked.

She wasn't expecting such a posh gift , considering the one she gave him.

"I'm sorry I didn't give to you earlier. I was nervous...and also late... uh , I also wanted to give it—"

He was cut off with a peck on his cheek by Erza.

Wait what.

Erza just kissed him. Kissed. Him. On. The. Cheek.

He blinked a few times as his face reddened like a tomato. The girl he has crushed on since second grade just kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She smiled and she paused, " C-could you put it on for me?"

"S-sure" he stuttered as his fingertips brushed across her neck while putting the necklace on her.

She was beautiful. No, she is always beautiful.

She rubbed her neck for a moment, before asking , "Have you opened my gift for you?"

"Uh, not yet. Do you mind if I open it now?"

"Go ahead."

Whipping out from his bag, he slowly opened the box, revealing a blue beanie.

It had a blueberry figure sewed on the top of it and he did not miss out the small chuckle Erza gave him, which he thought was affectionately adorable.

"I made it myself. Sorry about some imperfect outskirts."

He immediately tried it on, and to Erza, he looked extremely charming and cute at the same timing. "Thanks. It fits perfectly. It's perfect." He gave her one of his infectious smiles, and she thought she could faint anytime.

She looked at him for a second before reaching out to poke the blueberry sewed on his beanie. "I'll remember you as a blueberry now. It has a beautiful blue, just like your hair." She joked, causing him to pout a little.

Should he confess? Should he not?

It was already ten o' clock.

Again, it was now or never.

"It's really getting late. Now since we've exchanged our gifts, shall we head home?" She suggested , her tone laced with slight disappointment. While she was about to stand up, he immediately grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait"

Just do it.

"I-uh, also have something to tell you Erza" he continued and he laced his fingers with hers, causing her to freeze for a second.

"Mhm?" She looked down at him with anticipation, and sat back down.

Go!

"I...I've loved you since second grade. I mean uh... I understand if you don't accept or don't feel—"

She silenced him with a finger. He finally confessed. Never did she thought he'd make the first move.

She slowly raised her finger from his lips and gently lifted his chin and stared into his eyes with a small smile.

Is that an accept or a reject? She's unpredictable.

Slowly, she leaned closer to him, with her other hand on his shoulders.

His eyes widened and he blushed hard.

What's she doing? Did I say something wrong?

Their faces were only a few inches apart and he swore he could smell her strawberry scent lingering on his nose.

Erza slowly turned her head, still looking at him.

However, he was the one who made the first move again.

He leaned in closer and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to widen as he snaked his arms around her waist.

He really wondered how he got his last minute bravery.

They melted in the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, both smiling at each other like idiots.

"I love you too, Baka."

"I'm your Baka."

"Indeed. Merry Christmas, my Baka."

They leaned in again and kissed for the last time before he walked her home, both hand in hand.

This was a good way to end the year.


End file.
